Dae
Etymology ダーエ possibly transliterates from "Daaé." May allude to Christine Daaé, Swedish heroine in Gaston Leroux's The Phantom of the Opera (1911). Of Norwegian origin. Can be pronounced day, doe, die and day-e. Pronounced dah-e in French. Appearance Dae himself resembles protagonist of Leroux story, Erik, with the left side of his face missing tissue, exposing teeth and eyeball.Claymore 18, Scene 096, p. 11 He wears black like Black Suits, though he works for another sector. He appears lame and uses cane to walk.Claymore 18, Scene 096, p. 13 At Executive meeting, Daaé appears familiar with all generations of Claymore warriors. He may be a century or more in age.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 80–83 Personality Haughty to subordinates, submissive to superiors. Dae has cheerful, Machiavellian personality. As he points out himself, the goals of the Organization takes precedence over even the lives of its members.Claymore 18, Scene 096, p. 17 History Early life unknown. 'Organization' Dae leads Retrieval Squad in field, though whether he heads sector is unknown.Claymore 18, Scene 096, pp. 10–12 Despite name of sector, Dae appears to be a research and development scientist. Dae shows extensive knowledge on the creation of Yoma entities.Claymore 20, Scene 113, p. 85 'Lautrec' Dae is first seen in Lautrec, observing the Destroyer.Claymore 18, Scene 096, p. 7 Later, he sees Raki in Ticelli. Dae orders Raki to be brought to Organization Headquarters as a specimen.Claymore 18, Scene 096, p. 16 'Sutafu' 'Mystery arm' Dae arrives after Miria's attack. Dae reports to unnamed superior, as well as Rimuto and Executive.Claymore 20, Scene 109, pp. 39–40 At an Executive meeting, Dae displays Priscilla's arm, which he extracted from Raki's shoulder. Dae asks whose arm is it.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 76–83 When he says the owner rivals the Creatures of the Abyss, the Black Suits enumerate dead No. 1s as candidates, but conclusion is reached. After the meeting, Dae asks Rimuto for permission to reactivate a project: resurrecting former No. 1s, but this time using Priscilla's arm.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 85 'Rebellion' 'Rubel' Rubel visits Dae working in a laboratory at Organization Headquarters. The corpses of three former No. 1 warriors—Cassandra, Hysteria and Roxanne—await resurrection.Claymore 20, Scene 113, p. 159 A superior enters and demands that Dae finish resurrecting the corpses as quickly as possible.Claymore 20, Scene 113, p. 164 'Aftermath' After the death of Hysteria, Dae tells Rubel that he recognizes the phantasm—the former No. 2 Priscilla, who killed the then No. 1. After Priscilla awakened, she was supposedly defeated by Isley in the North. Dae intends to search for Priscilla. And invites Rubel to accompany him.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, pp. 237–239 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Organization Category:Retrieval Squad